Listen to Your Heart
by Melissa2575
Summary: Liz realizes that she'll never have what she truely wants inher life so she decides to leave Port Charles. When circumstances bring her back, she will need to face the reason she left and decide if what she wants is worth fighting for. Liason
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok this is my first attempt at a GH fic. I watch GH off and on but after the last "attempt" at Liason I pretty much stopped since it was a joke. I try to keep up on what's going on by reading the "Hot Sheet" ABC sends to my email as well as reading various sites on the possible storylines coming up.

As far as this story goes, here is what you need to know. I've kept the storyline pretty much on track as it is right now (as far as I know) and included some rumors that I've read. I don't own any of these characters of course and this is to fill my need for some Liason. Beware; there will b some angst because it wouldn't be Liason to me without a bit of angst.

**The Decision**

Today was typical day for Elizabeth Webber. She dropped of her boys at daycare and went to work at General Hospital. After checking on a patient who was due to be discharged the next day, Elizabeth went back to the nurse's station to finish filing some charts of patients who had already been discharged. When she reached the desk she saw Sam and Kelly walk out of Kelly's office area.

"Ok if you are going to attempt a pregnancy Sam, you have got to remember that you need to be extremely careful. The scarring on your uterus is going to make this a very dangerous not only for the baby for yourself as well. You must stay completely healthy both physically and mentally for this to work" Kelly said. Kelly always hated telling patients that the biggest joy that could ever happen in their life could turn out bad because of prior conditions completely out of the patient's control. She knew however that Sam has wanted a child ever since her daughter was stillborn. "I understand Dr. Lee this is such wonderful news thank you so much!" Sam said. This was the best news she had ever heard. She left the hospital with such a wonderful feeling she was smiling from the inside out.

They're going to have a baby? Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth had attempted to move on without Jason in her life, understanding that he didn't want the boys in any danger. She hated that reason considering he managed to keep everybody else safe but wasn't willing to make a life with her because of that exact same danger that he built a livelihood protecting others in it. She tried to make things work with Lucky, but in her whole heart it wasn't what she wanted and in the end; they both agreed that they would always be friends. She knew that Sam was back in Jason's life and she held up at the news but after this, after hearing that they were going to try have children together Elizabeth felt everything crash around her. "Epiphany, can I take my lunch now? The charts are done." "Of course," the head nurse said, "and by judging the way you look, you may want to take an extra long lunch. We're slow enough." Epiphany always knew how Elizabeth felt about Jason and after what they over heard, knew that Elizabeth's heart was breaking. "Thank you Epiphany," Elizabeth said. "I'll be back in my normal hour." Elizabeth just needed to get a way and wrap her head around this latest bit of news.

Elizabeth walked to the one place she knew she could think although probably not the safest as far as her heart was concerned. This place is where she always seemed to find peace and if she needed some peace today was the day she needed to find it again. As she walked down the steps to the docks, she headed toward the bench so she can look out over the waters. _After all that he told me about keeping me and Jake safe, after all the talk about how dangerous his life was, he's going to bring another child to this world, a child with Sam._ At that thought all the anger she had pent up inside came spilling out in the form of tears. Sam tormented her and watched her child being kidnapped all because Elizabeth had the child she wanted. Elizabeth just sat and cried. "Hey Elizabeth are you all right?" she heard a familiar voice say. Jasper Jax came and sat down next to her. "Liz what ever it is it will be ok", Jax said as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. "Do you want to talk about it?", Jax offered her his handkerchief. "Have you ever just wanted to escape your life and start brand new?" she asked. "I have." Jax said. "Is that what you want Elizabeth?" "The grown up in me says no, that uprooting the boys would be wrong, but I can't stay here anymore." Liz said, "The longer I stay, the more pain I put myself through and it's not fair to myself or my kids. I just wish I could find a job and place far from here to start brand new life without the "Liz and Lucky love story" and memories of Jason following me around." Jax always knew that Liz had loved Jason but was proud of how she kept her boys out of his life. "Liz I know you love Jason but that connection can't be as strong as it is with Lucky" Jax said, "You have a child together." Liz looked at Jax with amazement. "She never told you?" "Tell me what?" Jax replied. "Lucky isn't Jake's father, Jason is." Liz said. "Oh." Jax said as everything came inline. He was surprised that Carly never told him this secret, but it also explained Carly's new found respect for Liz. After Michael's shooting, he noticed how she never goaded Liz into an argument (considering that was how Carly dealt with stress that said a lot). It all made sense to him now. "Liz", he said, "what if I offered you a job, a place, far way from Port Charles?" Liz looked at him, with shock and hope in her eyes. "What would you do if I said I'd take it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow thank you so much for the feedback. I don't think I would have been inspired to write this if I haven't read all of your wonderful stories posted here. You all inspired me so thank you for support. Hopefully thanks to some feedback this will be easier to follow as far as conversations go. Also because I thought I had already posted this chapter (uploaded never published) you get this chapter and one more.

Jax was caught a little of guard after Liz said that she would consider taking a job from him, but he now see's that the mother of two has just had enough of what was going on around her. "Well in my offices in Venice I have a small health clinic for my employees who become sick at work. That way for those that just need some meds without taking a day off they can come see the doctors there, or for the stubborn ones, get sent home when they need to be. It will be small but I have also have apartments to house my workers in either for their entire time in Italy or until they are ready to go rent in the area. There is also a great daycare facility there, that also teaches to the school age children. If you are interested I will have the center hold two spots for you. The salary is very competitive."

Liz sat and looked at Jax with shock written all over her face. "Italy!?!! You're offering me a job in Italy???"

"Only if you want it.", Jax said.

"Wow," Liz said, "it's one thing to want something but this is real. Are you really serious?"

"Take some time and think it over. If I can do this for you Liz, I want to. You deserve happiness, and you're boys will be happy as long as you are." Jax stated. He will always be grateful to Liz for trying to give him a child. Although she miscarried, he knew that what she was willing to do was selfless.

"Jax, I'll take it if you can promise one thing." Liz said "No one must know where I'm at, besides you, Lucky, and Grams."

Jax considered her request and looked her strait in the eyes, "Consider it done."

**********************************************************************************************

4 Weeks Later Jason's Penthouse

Jason walked into his penthouse at 3 AM exhausted. Between dealing with Micheal's rebellious streak and Kristina being a plane brat all he wanted was a beer and some sleep. _I swear how a girl can go from being the sweetest thing one minute, and a down right selfish brat the next_ Jason thought.

"Jason is that you?" he heard Sam say from upstairs.

"Uh yes Sam it is I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Jason said as he sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"It's ok Jason I wanted to talk to you." Sam said as she came down the stairs and stood near Jason.

Jason felt her presence near him and woke up to look at her. There she stood in a black lace bra, matching panties and stockings.

_She has been relentless for weeks_ Jason thought. "Sam, I can't I'm tired." Jason said.

"Jason please I need you." Sam said as she straddled Jason's lap.

"Sam between being a babysitter for Sonny's kids and dealing with yet another mob war I'm tired and not in the mood." Jason said as he lifted Sam off of him.

"Jason please, I have some news that could change your mind." Sam stated as she went up to Jason and began to rub his shoulders. "I can have children." she whispered into his hear.

Jason slightly pushed her back. "What?" he asked.

"It's true" she said, "Dr. Lee said that although it could be dangerous, I can get pregnant."

"Sam, I thought you understood after what Elizabeth and the boys went through, I can't bring another child into this world." Jason hated the look in Sam's eyes, it was the same look Elizabeth gave him once they ended things for good.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said, "I can handle this life, I can give you a child that you can raise."

"I had a chance to raise my son Sam but I won't have Elizabeth live her life in fear and I won't have any child of mine living in fear." Jason stated. _I thought she understood_ he thought.

"Jason, I want a child, I want your child." Sam said pouting.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't. I can't have one with you as I watch another grow up in the shadows"

"Well if rumors are true, you won't be able to do that." Sam spat.

"Excuse me!?" Jason asked.

"Well, rumor mill has it Jason that Elizabeth is packing up the boys and moving only God knows where."

"Sam you better not be lying to me yet again." Jason warned.

"Wow Jason, if you really think that then go ask saintliness herself."

"Yes Sam, I think I will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well before I started typing this I re-watched the courthouse break-up. Of course this reminded me why I won't watch GH until they fix this and truly give us Liason. Thanks to all who have reviewed. **_

Elizabeth sat on her couch curled up with a cup of hot chocolate reading "The Time Traveler's Wife". It was five in the morning but Elizabeth was having a hard time sleeping. Her house was mostly packed except for the furniture and some clothes and dishware. She was due to leave in two days and her nerves were starting to get to her. She was so excited and scared at the same time. When was the last time she took the risk to make such a big change? _When_ _I fell in love with Jason_ she thought. Her last day at General Hospital was the night before and later today Lucky was coming over to spend some time with the boys and have dinner with grams later that evening. Telling Lucky she was leaving was one of the hardest things she had to do, but he handled it very well. He understood why she was leaving and thought that this would be an excellent learning experience for the boys. He knew seeing the boys would be difficult but it was for Elizabeth's and the boys' protection. _I should try to get some sleep before the boys wake up Liz _thought as she got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

As Liz headed for the stairs there was a knock at the door. _Who would be here at this hour_ she thought as she looked through the peep hole of the door.

Jason!

Liz opened the door and they both just stood there staring at each other, six months of emotion hanging between them like a thick fog. What felt like an eternity passed before somebody spoke.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jason asked with defeat in his voice.

"You told me, no contact remember?" Elizabeth with the same sound of defeat in her voice, wishing she was anywhere but where she was.

"You're leaving town Liz, I think I had a right to know." Jason said.

Liz walked away from the door, and Jason followed her in. Reality of what was really going on hitting Jason hard.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked, trying to force the emotion of the situation down.

"I think it's for the best that you don't know Jason." Liz stated.

"Liz, you're leaving Port Charles with my son. I would think that you would have at least told me you were leaving and where you were going.", the anger in Jason's voice starting to boil over.

"No Jason. You told me no contact, and no meetings. That we were "safer" away from you and all I'm doing is it making a lot easier!", the pent up anger that Liz had been feeling starting to boil to the surface.

"Why Liz, why are you leaving?", he asked. The look in his eyes said it all. Lost.

"Why? Because I'm finally doing something with my life that I want to do. Something that takes me and the boys away from all the memories and the heartache of this place.", Liz's voice wavering as she fought back the tears that were quickly starting to form.

"Now, why now?", Jason knew that there had to be something that pushed her over the edge.

"Why, you want to know why Jason?", she cried. "Maybe it's because I'm tired of not being able to move on. Or maybe because I'm tired of watching somebody else have what I have wanted for so long but I can't have!" Liz wanted to scream, cry, run up and kiss him but she knew that if she did she would crumble.

"I told you why Elizabeth…."

"I know you did Jason", Liz interrupted. "That day in the courthouse, when you described to me in detail how we almost lost Jake, believe me I will never forget that.", she fumed ,"but how can I sit here and watch as somebody else get's the life that I always wanted."

"Liz, I don't understand."

"Sam Jason!!!", she yelled, "You're with her, loving her, and now you are going to have a family with her. How can you expect me to sit here while you tell me how your life is too dangerous for me and my kids, but its ok for you to have a child with Sam of all people?"

"Liz, I don't know what you may think you……."

"NO!" Liz interrupted, "No you will let me finish. I will always be grateful to her for saving Jake, but I can never forget what she did to get back at me for sleeping with you. She attacked me through my kids Jason. She hired thugs to scare us, and then she watched Jake get kidnapped. I will never understand how she could just watch someone take a child away from their mother, especially after she lost Lila. On top of all of that Jason you went back to her."

"I remember perfectly well what she has done Liz" Jason stated. "What did you expect me to do Liz? I watched you go back to Lucky yet again. After all that's he's put you through year after year. Oh and let's not forget Liz, he is claiming my son as his own."

"No!" Liz yelled as she started walking toward Jason, pointer her finger at him, "You don't get use that against me Jason, not after December. Not after you chose your life of protecting Sonny and his kids over us." By the time she was finished speaking she was standing mere inches away from Jason.

Jason grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. "I have never stopped loving you Liz. I have been in love with you for so long I can't breathe at the thought of you. I can't sleep without dreaming of you. You and the boys are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep" At this Jason took Liz's face in his hands and gently bent down to kiss her. What started as a gentle kiss, quickly heated up with all the passion that had existed between them for 10 years. They clung to each other, both desperate not to let go until the small cries of a child tore them apart.

"Jake is having a bad dream." Liz said, as her fingers ran down the front of Jason's t-shirt.

"Please," Jason whispered, "let me take care of him. Let me say goodbye to him and Cam."

All Liz could do was nod. She watched as Jason walked up the stairs, and for the first time in four weeks, she started to regret her decision.

_**A/N pt 2: Well when I first started typing this, I thought I could conclude it in one chapter but there will be a continuation with this in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I will as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to write.

When Jason reached Jake's bedroom, he slowly opened the door. In the toddler bed, he saw Jake sitting up in his bed holding on to his bear and sobbing.

"Hey buddy." Jason said "Your mom is downstairs and she said I could come up here to check on you."

Jake reached up for Jason. Jason picked him up and took him over to the rocking chair. When Jason sat down, Jake curled up against Jason, and Jason just sat there rocking his son, breathing in the sweet smell of the child's hair.

"Jason?" Jason heard another child whisper.

"Hey Cameron," Jason whispered back, "it's too early for you to be awake go back to sleep."

"Can you tell me a Jake a story?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not really good at that but I'll try." Jason said.

Cameron got himself comfortable on his bed, grabbing his stuffed Spiderman doll. Jason started to rock Jake In the rocking chair.

"Well, uh, let's see." Jason started, "There once was a guy…"

"A hero?" Cameron asked.

"Sure buddy," Jason smiled, "a hero. There once was a hero, who lived a very dangerous life. He spent his life protecting the people he cared for the most. He had to do some bad things in order to protect those people, but that was his job. One day he met a very special girl. The girl stole the hero's heart from the moment he saved her from a mistake she almost made. He thought he was saving her, but she was actually saving him. She made him see things, things he never thought he'd see or understand again. She showed him what the wind looked like, and although he told her he didn't understand, he understood quite well. He saw the wind with her and so much more. He saw life again. He saw what life could be like with her, but too many people relied on him so he pushed her away, pushed her away so she could be safe. Every time he thought she was gone and thought she would be safe, the hero would get hurt and it would be this girl who would save him. Then one day this girl and the hero had a miracle. This miracle meant the world to both of them. Then one day they almost lost that miracle and the hero knew that he had to push this girl away. He didn't want to but it was the only way to keep them safe. Then one day the girl said she was leaving, going far away to make it easier on the hero. All the hero wants to do is to tell her to stay and not to go, but he's too scared. But he knows that she and her miracles will be safe. Right now, that's all that matters to him."

When Jason looked at both boys, each was asleep. _All I've ever wanted was for you two to be safe_, he thought. "I will always love you boys", Jason said, "and your mom. Look after her and always know that I love you all."

Jason got up and gently put Jake back in his bed. He bent over and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then walked over and did the same to Cameron. He walked over to the bedroom door and turned around to take a final look at his boys. A tear fell down his cheek as he tried to control his emotion. After a moment, he turned around and headed downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jason came down stairs, he saw Liz sitting on the couch, head in her hands. Liz heard his footsteps and looked toward the stairs.

"He's asleep." Jason said.

"Thank you." Liz said as she got up and walked toward Jason.

One look and Jason could see that she had been down here crying. "If it hurts so bad, then don't go." Jason said, practically pleading.

"Jason I can stay. It's not fair. It's not fair to you or me. I can't watch you move on and I can't move knowing in my heart that you are my one and only." Liz confessed.

"Liz I…."

"Can you choose me and the boys? Can you give yourself to me and the boys? Protect us even if it means leaving Sonny?" Liz asked.

Jason just looked at her with conflict in his eyes.

"I know you can't Jason. You are loyal to those you love and trust. That's one of the reasons why I love you. It's also the reason I can't stay." Liz said as she grabbed Jason's hand. "Here, these belong to you." Liz said as she put a set of keys into Jason's hands. "I know you set it up to look like Emily gave it to me, but it's still yours."

Jason took the key ring and took one of the keys off. He gave one of them back. "This will always be yours. Please keep it. Just in case"

Liz took the key and looked at Jason. "I don't know how…"

Jason brought his hand to her cheek. "This isn't goodbye," he whispered, "it's 'see you later'" With that he gently brushed his lips against Liz's. Before emotion could claim the both of them, he turned and walked out the door.

Liz walked over to the door and watched as he got on his bike and sped away.

"Goodbye Jason." Liz whispered.

A/N 2 : Can someone reccomend a beta for me. When I do get a chance to write it's late plus I know I'm not the best as far as grammar is concerned. I just don't want to choose someone from the list and they are too busy to do it. Thanks for the help.


	5. 5 years later

5 years later…

Carly was on her way to her husband's office to have lunch with him. As she walked past his assistant, she looked over and gave her a hello smile. There was an understanding that unless Jax was in a meeting, she was welcomed to walk right in to her husband's office.

As Carly slowly opened the door, she could hear that her husband was on the phone. She walked in and closed the door silently.

"The plane will land in 6 hours?" Jax asked as he looked up and gave his wife an apologetic smile. "If there are any delays let me know. I want to be there the moment she lands. Have a good flight." With that, Jax hung up the phone and walked over to give his wife a hello kiss.

"So she's on her way?" Carly asked.

"Yes, and I want to be there when she lands. Is that ok?"

"Of course, I was thinking of taking Nikki to go see Michael."

Jax knew that Nicole, their four ½ year old daughter had Michael tied around her little finger. It seemed Nikki helped Michael control his anger and he has been a wonderful older brother to her.

"I'm sure Liz is going to want to head straight to the hospital, would it be ok if brought the boys back to the house?" Jax asked.

"Of course, I'll get some videos and something's to keep them occupied." Carly said.

"I think it's safe to say that no one should know that she's back," Jax stated, giving Carly a warning stare.

"Seriously Jax, I'm not going to say anything. I kept my promise when I said I wouldn't tell anyone where she was. Besides, it's a small town, he knows what's going on, and I'm sure he'll find out soon enough and not by me." Carly stated.

"Well she has a lot on her plate right now, and I'm sure Jason showing up is something she shouldn't have to deal with right now." Jax said.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but let's stop talking about Jason, because I'm starving." Carly said with a mischievous grin.

Jax understood where his wife was going with all of this as he got on the phone to his assistant, telling her to hold all of his calls.

Liz was sitting in a plush chair on Jasper Jax's private jet. The past 24 hours hovering over her like a thick fog.

**(you may want to add something to say this is a flashback)**

"Salve" Liz answered her phone.

"Liz, its Jax."

"Hi Jax!" Liz said. "I'm surprised to hear from you."

"I wish it was to catch up but I have some news." Jax said grimly." I have a jet on its way to get you and the boys. Liz, its Audrey. She's been admitted to GH and they aren't sure how much longer she'll make it."

"My God Jax what happened?" Liz asked, terror filling her heart.

"It was a stroke Liz. They are making her comfortable but considering her age, the prognosis isn't good. Liz the jet will be there in 12 hours. It will need time to refuel but we can have you back here in 30 hours."

"We'll be ready Jax and thank you so much." Liz said.

**(end flashback)**

Liz looked over at her two boys laying down on the two fold out chairs. It has been five years since she left Port Charles. She had never thought about going back. When she first got to Italy, she had set up home in the small apartment Jax had offered her. She turned the apartment into a home for her and the boys. Liz had loved being a care nurse, it gave her some time to get back to doing what she loved, and that was painting. When Jax came to visit during a business meeting he saw what she had done to the boys' room and paid her to do Morgan's and Angelica's room at his villa. After that, word traveled fast about the murals that Elizabeth would paint in children's rooms and after about one year, she was no longer considered a nurse but an interior designer. She loved her newfound job. It allowed her to draw her vision and the pay was excellent. She was in high demand through out Europe. It gave her and the boys a chance to travel. Cameron had gotten involved in soccer and Jake loved to draw. Both boys were enrolled in martial arts training and Liz was so happy seeing her boys excel at the things they love.

Although she hadn't step foot in the States in several years, she still was able to visit her loved ones. Grams would come out once every 6 months for 2 weeks. Lucky was visiting every year until about two years ago. He would always chat with the boys over webcam when he could. Lucky seemed distant but Liz just figured that it was due to working at the department and some case he was working on. Eventually the webcam sessions ceased and Lucky would send emails sporadically. Of course Jax would visit and eventually brought Carly to see her. Surprisingly enough Carly seemed to understand why Liz left. She begged Carly not to say anything to Jason about seeing her, but the way Carly looked at her made her believe that Carly didn't have to. Knowing Jason, he knew, but was respecting her wishes.

Her thoughts turned back her gram, the one person who had always believed in her, and gave her the courage to follow her dreams. _What am I going to do if you're not around? _Elizabeth thought. Even thousands of miles away, Grams always was Elizabeth's rock and her center.

"Ms. Webber we're getting ready to start our descent. Please make sure you are buckled in.," the pilot said over the intercom.

Elizabeth walked over to wake the boys up from their sleep so they could sit up and buckle in. Once they were up and buckled, she walked back over to her seat and buckled in. The only thing she could think of was that she prayed she wasn't too late to say goodbye to the only person in her life that gave her the strength and courage to be the best mom she could to her two beautiful boys.

Liz's plane landed on schedule, and Jax was there waiting for her. Jax took Elizabeth straight to the hospital and told her he would take the boys since a hospital is the last place they needed to be.

"I' wasn't sure what you wanted to do for as far as a place to stay so I made a reservation for you at the Metro Court." Jax said, "As for tonight, why don't the boys spend the night at my place."

"Are you sure Jax, they are still probably on Italy time. I tried to keep them awake but they did sleep for a few hours on the plane." Liz said.

"Liz, its fine. Go be where you need to be, and leave the boys to me and Carly." Jax said.

Liz started to laugh. "If you had told me or Carly that five years ago, I'm sure we would have had you committed."

"I know but its funny how thing's change." Jax stated. "Go be with Audrey, and don't worry about the boys, they'll be fine."

"I know I've said this way too many times Jax, but thank you again." Liz said as she reached over and gave Jax a big hug.

Liz got out of the car and walked into General Hospital. She was hit by the overwhelming sensation of coming home, but she couldn't dwell on it. She needed to get to Gram. Epiphany was the first person to see Liz, and walked over to give her a big hug.

"Liz, I'm so sorry about Audrey, let me take you to her." Epiphany said.

When they got to Audrey's room, Liz saw her father sitting in the room.

Once Jeff saw Liz, he got up and hugged her. "She's been asking for you," he said, "I told her you would be here soon."

"Dad, how, where…

"Bobbie called us; your mom is in Colorado with Sarah. They couldn't make it out here." Jeff stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Liz asked. "Never mind, can you just leave me and Grams alone." Liz stated.

"Of course." Jeff said as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Gram," Liz whispered, "I'm here."

Audrey opened her eyes and smiled at Elizabeth. The sparkle that Liz would notice in Audrey's eyes was gone and Liz knew that her beloved grandmother didn't have much time.

"Sweetie I'm so glad you're here." Audrey said in a weak voice. "I was hoping to get to see you one last time."

"Gram don't talk that way." Liz said as tears started to form.

"Sweetie I've been around long enough to know when it's somebody's time and that time for me is coming." Audrey said. "I wanted you to know Liz that I am so proud of the young woman you have become. You have remained strong and have raised those two beautiful boys of yours so well. I am so proud to call myself your Grams".

"Oh Grams, I wouldn't have become what I am without your guidance. I am what I am today because of you." Liz cried.

"I love you so much Elizabeth. The one thing I want for you is to be happy." Audrey said, her voice getting weaker. "Follow your heart sweetheart, find that one person who made your heart sing, laugh and cry, and never let go Elizabeth. Love again Elizabeth and never let go." As Audrey said the last sentence, she closed her eyes for the final time.

Audrey's heart monitor flat lined and Liz just stood there stunned. She backed away, out of the room and met her father in the hall. Father and daughter just stared at each other and then reached out for a comforting hug.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N_: Sorry this took so long and is so short. I'm finishing up summer semester so this was written between homework, work, kids, and finals. I have a couple of weeks between things now so hopefully the next chapter will be longer, better, and posted soon. Th_anks again to Kelly for beta'ing, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites.

The past few days Elizabeth felt numb. It felt like she was walking through a thick fog, going through the motions of life. She handled all the arrangements for the funeral. She did her best to keep herself busy out fear she would crumble. She needed to be strong for her sons, and the last thing they needed was for her to fall apart on them.

So many people attended the service that Elizabeth had forgotten who she had seen and not seen. Doctors and nurses still in their scrubs were coming by to pay their condolences and then heading straight back to the hospital. Bobby Spencer gave a touching eulogy about how she looked up to Audrey Hardy.

After the service, everything was moved over to Kelly's. Mike was gracious enough to close Kelly's so the reception could be held there.

Elizabeth watched as more and more people filtered through Kelly's. She would look over at her boys sitting at a table next to the entrance way and smile. Cameron was playing his Nintendo DS while Jacob was drawing. When Carly and Jax came through, Morgan and Nikki sat with them.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Jeff had asked interrupting a conversation Jax and Elizabeth were having.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said coldly. _Why does he care now_, she thought.

Jeffery nodded and walked away.

"Really Liz how are you really holding up?" Jax asked.

"I haven't really had time for it to hit me." Liz stated. "I've been busy getting some of Grams things packed and going through handling the bills."

"Why doesn't your dad handle that?" Carly asked.

"Easy, I don't want him to. He stayed gone for so long. Even me halfway around the globe, I know where things are." Elizabeth stated.

Jax looked over at the kids, "Why don't the boys spend the night again. It will give you time to unwind."

"Jax, they stayed with you when we arrived and now. It's too much." Liz stated.

"Nonsense," Carly said. "Besides, since we don't know when you'll head back, how else are we going to spoil your kids?"

"Ok. Just for tonight. I have an appointment with Alexis in a few days to over the will. I expect to go back in a couple of weeks."

"Take all the time you need." Jax said.

Jason paced back and forth outside for what seemed like hours. He followed Sonny to Kelly's but he couldn't bring himself to walk in. He wasn't sure what he would do if he got close enough to touch her. He knew he needed to pay his respects but just looking at her through the window was making him weak in the knees. After several more attempts of talking himself in and out of going in, he decided he needed to be a man and go in.

When he walked in, he saw her. Five years and she did not look like she aged a day. Her long chocolate hair pulled back into a bun with loose strands framing her face. He could see she looked lost. That all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She was strong though and was drawing from an internal pool of strength that he always loved in her. Just when you though Elizabeth Webber couldn't take anymore, she showed that she was a strong woman, with a determination to put even Carly to shame.

As we walked over, he saw a table full of children. Cameron was facing him although his face was buried in his gaming system. Jason saw how much he looked like his mom but with Zander's eyes. When he looked over to Cameron's right, he felt a jolt. Staring right back at him was his eyes. His son. Jake looked at Jason, studying him. Jason could not believe how much his son looked just like him. He wasn't ready to face this. To face the sons he lost, and the woman he never stopped loving. Jason turned around to leave before Liz was able to know he was there.

As Jason walked out of Kelly's he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Planning on hiding from her the entire time she's here?" Carly asked.

Jason turned around and gave Carly a glare. "Don't start with me Carly."

"Don't worry I'm not, but if I were you, I'd stop being scared, and try to figure out how you are going to get her to stay." Carly said.

After Carly had excused herself to head outside, and Jax checked on the kids, Liz started to pick up dishware left out by the many people coming to pay there respect. When she opened the door to the kitchen, she saw Mike putting away some already clean dishes.

"Here you go Mike." Elizabeth said.

"You don't have to do this." Mike said. "You are a guest at my restaurant."

"But I worked here long enough to feel like this is a second home." Liz stated. "Besides, I don't need to sound rude, but if one more person tells me how sorry they are for my loss, I'm going to scream."

"I understand kiddo. Here if you want to keep busy, can you take some of these plates out." Mike asked.

"Of course." Liz stated. She grabbed the stack of small dishes from Mike and head back out to the dining area. She set them on the counter and walked around to pick up some trash she saw when she felt something run into her. When she looked down, she saw a black haired little girl, with a pair of familiar blue eyes.


End file.
